The Legend of Zelda: The Missing Link
by Radaar
Summary: After the events of OoT and MM, Link just wants to relax with his friends. But an evil presence decends upon Hyrule that could release the great King of Evil and destroy the lands of Hyrule and Termina.
1. The Message

**Hyrule**** Field**

_The sun slowly rises over Hyrule Field.  Light soon flows over a small house on the outskirts of the Castle Market.  A young boy named Nexus, who is dressed in a purple tunic and white hat, reluctantly gets out of bed.  He goes out to a small enclosure outside his house where he keeps his cuckoos and takes some eggs for his breakfast.  While he is eating, a Hylian soldier enters his house._

Soldier: Good morning, young Master Nexus.

Nexus: Good morning.  To what do I owe this visit from one of the King's elite guards?

Soldier: His Majesty the King wishes to know the progress on his present.

Nexus: Tell the King that it shall be done in no more than two weeks.

Soldier: Very good.  His Majesty will be very pleased with this news.  You see, the trinket that you are making is to be a gift for his child.  He has invited a special guest to come and bless it or something like that.

Nexus: I must say that I am honored to have been selected to be a part of this project.

Soldier: Your time will have been well spent.  The King will compensate you greatly for this.

Nexus: I am pleased to hear this.

Soldier: Very good.  I shall leave you to your meal and your work.  I will be back in three weeks.

_The soldier leaves.  Nexus resumes his meal._

**The Lost Woods- Hyrule-Termina Portal**

_The 10-year-old Link emerges from the portal along with Epona, Tatl, and Tael.  Link's quest in Termina has just finished._

Tael: Sis, what happened to that kid with the funny face?

Tatl: Don't you pay attention to anything?!  This kid showed him that he doesn't mess with us.  Don't worry, he won't be bothering us for a very long time.  Isn't that right, kid?

Link: Shut up, you two.  I think I hear voices.

_Link dismounts Epona, and ducks behind a tree.  The two fairies follow him.  Link looks out, but he can't make out who the voices belong to, but he is sure that there are only two, and both are female._

Voice 1: Are you sure that they went this way?

Voice 2: Of course I'm sure.  I spend a lot of time in these woods, and the last time I saw him, I saw him go this way.

Voice 1: For someone who spends so much time in these woods, you seem slightly scared.

Voice 2: It's just that I've never been to this place before.  I thought that I'd visited every square inch of this place, but now…

_The two figures come into view.  Link immediately recognizes them as Malon and Saria, respectively._

Malon: When did you last see Link?

Saria: About three days ago.  He must still be here.  If he had left, I would have known.

Link: (To himself.) Three days.  I must have altered time here as well.

Malon: You don't think that he's… dead, do you?

Saria: Don't say such things!  I can't bear to hear such things.  Besides, I know Link too well.  He may be a little foolhardy, but he's smart enough not to do anything stupid and he's a good enough fighter to survive most of the threats of this realm.

_Link steps out from behind the tree._

Link: Foolhardy, eh?  Well, I must say, if I weren't so foolhardy, I never would have saved you from… I mean that if something ever came up, it may prevent me from saving you.

Saria: What do you mean?  Oh!  Link!  Where have you been?  I've been worried sick about you.  

Link: (Looking at Malon.) Looks like you're not the only one.

Malon: You've been here for three days!  What have you been doing?

Link: Moon-gazing.

_Saria__ notices Tatl and Tael._

Saria: Oh, who are your friends?  Neither one is your old fairy, right?

Tatl: You mean that there have been others!?  How come you never told me?

Link: Please don't make a scene, Tatl.

Tatl: Oh, I've never been so insulted in my life!  I can't believe you would start off our relationship with a lie.

Link: If I recall correctly, you, your brother, and the possessed Skull Kid spooked my horse, knocked me out, and tried to rob me.

Tatl: Don't try to change the subject, mister.

Link: Please just shut up.  Anyway, no.  I still haven't found Navi, but I'm going to keep looking.

Malon: So, you're safe, right?

Link: Of course.

Malon: And how is Epona?

_Upon hearing her name, Epona walks up to Malon and nuzzles her._

Malon: (Laughing.) Well, Fairy Boy, I see that you've been taking good care of her. (To Epona.) How've you been girl?  Did you miss me?

Saria: Anyway, Link.  We've been looking for you for two reasons.  You know the first; we were beginning to worry about you.  Also, Princess Zelda has requested your presence at the Castle immediately.

Link: Do you know what it is about?

Malon: No, but it must be urgent.  She sent letters to each town and residence in Hyrule looking for you.  When I got mine, I came here because I wanted to go with you, and I found Saria with a letter of her own and no information as to your whereabouts.

_Malon__ pulls out a piece of parchment with the seal of the Royal Family of Hyrule on it.  Link reads it._

Link: I guess we should get going then.  It was good to see you Saria.

Saria: Same here.  Do you know when you will be getting back?

Link: Tough to tell.  Sorry.  Well, come on, Malon.

_Link gets on Epona and motions to Malon to get up._

Malon: Saria, you won't be joining us?

Saria: I can't.  If I leave the Kokiri Woods, I will perish.

Malon: But Link can.

Link: Long story.

Malon: Will you tell me on the way to the Castle?

Link: Sure.  Tatl, thank you for your help.  I'll see you around.  Oh, and if you see a fairy named Navi, could you tell her that I said hi?

Tatl: I most certainly will not!  In fact, I'm coming with you.  I can't leave you alone in the world.  Who knows what kind of danger you could get into.

Tael: Cool!  An adventure!  Can I come, Sis?

Tatl: No.  I don't want you to get into any more trouble.  You should go home.

Tael: (Whining.) But Sis!

Tatl: I'm sorry, Tael, but it will be too dangerous for you.

Tael: Fine.

Link: Hey, Tael.  I've got a special job for you.  Come here.

_Link whispers to Tael so that Tatl won't overhear them._

Link: Will you try to find Navi for me?  If you do, tell her I'm going to the Castle. If I'm not there by the time she gets there, tell her to talk to the Princess.

Tael: Right!  I won't fail you, Link.

_Tael__ flies away._

Tatl: What did you tell him?

Link: Nothing important.  Hang on Malon!

_Epona__ rears onto her hind legs, then the group speed out of the forest and make the trek to __Hyrule__Castle__Town__.  Along the way, Link explains to Malon that he is really a human and that his dying mother left him to be raised by the Great Deku Tree as a human.  When they arrive, they are met by a Hylian Officer._

Officer: Welcome to Hyrule Castle Town, where the weather is always nice.

Link: The sun may be shining, but I'm here for the taverns.

_Malon__ obviously does not approve of this comment._

Malon: LINK!

Officer: Relax, Miss. (Turns to Link.) Link, I presume.

Link: Yes.

Officer: (To Malon.) That was the password.  If your friend hadn't said that, I wouldn't be taking you to the Princess right about now.  Let's go.

_The Officer lets the group tie up Epona, and then he leads them through a secret passageway that leads to the Castle.  He then leads Link, Malon, and Tatl to the __Courtyard__Garden__ where Princess Zelda is waiting._

Officer: Princess Zelda, I have summoned Master Link.  You may take your leave.

Officer: Thank you, Princess.

Zelda: Thank you, Captain. (Sees Malon.) Oh, I didn't expect that Link would be bringing anyone with him.  If you don't mind, I need to speak with Link in private if you don't mind.

Malon: Oh, ok.  I understand.  Where do you want me to go?

Zelda: If you follow the Captain there, he will lead you to a waiting area.

_Malon__ runs to catch up with the Officer, leaving Link and Tatl alone with Zelda._

Zelda: Thank you for coming, Link.

Link: Of course, Princess.

Zelda: Please, call me Zelda.

Link: I couldn't do that, Your Highness.  What is it that wish to speak with me about?

Zelda: I'm not sure, but it may be about Ganondorf.


	2. Story of Majora

**Nexus' House**

_Nexus is working on the "trinket".  As of now, it is an egg-shaped piece of clay, and it has just been fired in Nexus' kiln.  He takes the trinket from the fire and puts it in a cabinet to dry.  While Nexus' back is turned, a hooded stranger silently enters his house._

Stranger: Good morning, Mr…

Nexus: Who are you?

Stranger: That doesn't matter.  What does matter is the work you do.  As I am to understand, you are currently working on a special project for our beloved monarch.

Nexus: Yeah, what business do you have with the King?

Stranger: None at all.  That's my problem.  I don't have any business with him.  I would like to, though.  But without any connections, I will never be able to get close enough to him to make my proposals.

Nexus: And why should I help you?

Stranger: Believe me, young one.  I can definitely make it worth your while.

Nexus: Uh-huh.  And how can you do that? Money?

Stranger: Not just money.  I can give you power beyond your wildest dreams.

Nexus: What kind of power?  And, how can you do that?

Stranger: I am a very powerful wizard, and I wish to be the counsel to the King.

Nexus: Interesting.  Just give me time to think about it.

Stranger: Very well, but there is a time limit on my offer.  It will expire in three weeks.

Nexus: Very well.

_The Stranger leaves.  Nexus continues his work on the strange egg device._

**Hyrule****Castle**** Courtyard**

Link: Ganondorf?  But that's impossible.  Our seal transcends time and space, and its being backed up by yourself and six other Sages.  There is no way he can break free from that prison, not even with the Triforce of Power in his hand.

Zelda: I know, but I've been having those disturbing dreams again.

**Hyrule**** Field (Zelda's Dream)**

_Many inhabitants of Hyrule are doing various tasks in the field; Talon and Ingo are leading cattle to the Castle Town, the Cuckoo Lady is herding her flock, the Gorons are searching for rocks, and the Zoras are swimming in the river.  Suddenly, the cloud surrounding __Death__Mountain__ changes from its usual white halo to a pulsating red circle.  An enormous shadow covers the land, and a sinister laugh pierces the land.  However, it is not Ganondorf's laugh.  It is the laugh of Majora._

**Courtyard**

_A look of terror comes across Link's face._

Zelda: You see what I mean?

Link: Well Princess, it is safe to say that Ganondorf should give you no reason to fear.

Zelda: Then why do you look so terrified?

Link: Because if your dream comes to pass, an evil being will present himself in the realm of Hyrule.

Zelda: What is it, and how do you know about it?

Link: For these past three days that I have been gone, I have been fighting it.

Zelda: You fought a creature of evil that rivals Ganondorf in potency in the course of three days?

Link: Well, it was more than three days.  At least it was for me.

Zelda: How can that be?

Link: There is a realm outside of Hyrule.  It is called Termina, and every inhabitant there is a double of someone here in Hyrule.  Well, with the exception of you, me, Ganon, and the Six Sages.  I mean, if there are doubles of us there, I didn't find any.  Anyway, I was led there by a Skull Kid wearing a mask that was possessed by the spirit of a creature called Majora.  It nearly destroyed Termina; every person that Majora encountered nearly had their lives destroyed, and it tried to summon the moon to crush the earth.

Zelda: Dear God, what did it do?

Link: To state a few examples, it turned a young man, who was about to get married, into his child self.  It killed the innocent leader of the Gorons as well as a Zora band member.  It turned me into a Deku Scrub, and, most importantly, it trapped the spirits of Termina's protectors in the bodies of monsters.

Zelda: Why did it do this?

Link: I honestly don't know.  If I had to guess, I would have to say that it seeks chaos.  But I don't understand how it can be back.

Zelda: Link, you know as well as I do that evil can never be vanquished, only set back.

Link: Yes, I know.  But I always interpreted that as there will always be evil, not that we can't kill a being of evil.

Zelda: Well, what was this thing that you fought?

Link: It was a possessed mask.

Zelda: A mask?  A simple mask caused all of the problems that you spoke of.

Link: Yes.  I know that it sounds crazy, but it's true.  The spirit of some demon controlled the mask, but without a host, it is powerless.

Zelda: It must have had a host then.

Link: Yes.  It was this Skull Kid that I knew.  Eventually, Majora's spirit grew powerful enough to act without the aid of the host.  After he left the Skull Kid for dead, he took me to this creepy field where he gave me this other strange mask and we fought.  When I defeated Majora, its spirit left the mask, and the Happy Mask Salesman took it.

Zelda: Then I can only think of one possible explanation for my dream: Majora is corporeal.

Link: You mean it's in physical form?

Zelda: Yes.  That's the only explanation.

Link: Ok, I fought this thing once, I can fight it again.

Zelda: Why did Majora give you a mask too?

Link: In Termina, I received these special masks that allowed me to change my form, and then do various other tasks.  I gave away my Happy Masks to set the spirits of the Four Giants free in that creepy field place.  When I went to fight Majora, he said that since I didn't have any Happy Masks left, he would give me one.  It was strange, he treated it almost like a game; he said that he would be the "good guy", and he gave me a cursed mask to be the "bad guy".

Zelda: What did this mask do?

Link: It also changed my form, but I was still human, I think.  For the most part, I still looked like me, but it was my adult version.  But I was in a different suit, and I had this funny armor and a double-edged sword that was able to shoot magic bursts.  Also, my eyes, they had no color; they were completely white.  It was kind of scary.

Zelda: Can I see this?

Link: I don't know.  When I put on the other three masks that I have that alter my physical state, I still felt myself inside the new body.  But when I wore the cursed mask, I felt a strange darkness in me.  I think that, had I worn it any longer, I would have become possessed just like the Skull Kid.

Zelda: Wow.  That's very strange.  I've heard of spells and objects that can give people new bodies, but I've never heard of anyone being possessed by their new form.  If this Majora thing is as dangerous as you say that it is, we must go do something as soon as possible to prevent it from reaching Hyrule.

Link: Let's go get Malon and return to my home in the Woods.  We can talk to Saria about this.  Also, send out letters to Darunia and King Zora about this.  I'm sure that they will want to know about this.

Zelda: I'm not sure that my guards will allow me to leave the Castle, but take these with you just in case.

_Zelda hands Link the three Spiritual Stones; the Kokiri's Emerald, the Goron's Ruby, and the Zora's Sapphire._

Zelda: All of my guards have been told that you are an ally and they shouldn't give you any trouble.

Link: Why have you given me these?

Zelda: You still have the Ocarina of Time, right?

Link: Of course.

Zelda: If something happens, and we need your adult self, you can open the Door of Time and retrieve the Master Sword.

Link: You do realize that if I do that, seven years will pass, and whatever evil that has merited my seven-year sleep will have laid waste to the lands by the time I wake up.

Zelda: Yes, I know this.  I also know that while you are in the care of the Sages, you cannot be killed.  If we really need you as an adult, there will be little that you can do to prevent anything, and there will be a chance that you could be killed before you are ready.

Link: Very well then.  I shall inform you anything that I hear, Princess.

Zelda: Good luck, Master Link.

_Link bows to Zelda and goes to the room where Malon is waiting for him.  When he gets there, the bodies of twenty guards are waiting for him.  Link looks around in horror, and then draws his sword.  Malon is nowhere to be found._


	3. The Interrogation

**The **Temple****** of the Goddesses**

_Nexus enters a strange __Temple__ that has never been seen before.  The style of the __Temple__ is very strange; it has six sections that are furnished according to the orientations of the Six Sages of Hyrule: Light, __Forest_, Fire, Water, Shadow, and Spirit.  In the middle of the room are three pillars, representing the Goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore.  Nexus has brought along one of his fattest cuckoos as a sacrifice.__

Nexus: I pray to thee, oh Goddesses who have created the two realms; Hyrule and Termina.  You who have given us all the fruits of the land, and in return, I offer you this cuckoo.  I seek your guidance.

_Three spirits materialize in front of Nexus; the Golden Goddesses of Din, Nayru, and Farore appear above their respective pillars._

Din: What is your trouble?

Nexus: All my life, I have been an honorable man.  I have served my King without question.

Nayru: That you have.  But that doesn't explain why you have sought our counsel.

Nexus: Recently I have been approached by a strange man who claims to be a wizard.  He told me that he aspires to be the counsel to the King, and in return for my help in getting close to the King, he will compensate me with money and power.

Farore: And did this stranger say what kind of power he would be offering?

Nexus: No, he was very secretive.  He didn't elaborate on what he would be giving me.

Din: So what do you want to know?

Nexus: Should I accept his offer.  It is very tempting, but I'm not sure that I trust him.

Nayru: Yes, mortals are very tempted by riches and power.  But if I were in your place, I wouldn't trust this man either.

Nexus: So what do you advise that I do?

Farore: We advise that you follow your heart.  Only you can decide what to do with your life.

Nexus: That is your advice?  Follow my heart?  I could have come up with that myself.  The whole reason I came to you was to seek your guidance.

Din, Nayru, and Farore: (Angrily.) It is not our purpose to serve the every whim of any mortal who comes to us.  Nor is it our business to alter the course of the events of the world.

Nexus: (Equally angry.) But you made these realms.  You gave life to the entire world and created the Triangles of Life.  You accepted my sacrifice!  What more can I do for you?!

Din, Nayru, and Farore: (Still angry.) Yes, we did all those things.  We created what we did because we had to, and we accepted your sacrifice because you offered it to us.

Nexus: (Still angry.) Very well then.  I will return to my home and continue my work.  I will give the King his present.  I will accept the Stranger's offer.  But most of all, I will forsake thee.  I care not of the consequences.  You are of no more use to me.

_Nexus leaves.  The three Goddesses look at each other._

Din: It's too bad.  He was such a nice young man.

Nayru: Yes, he was.  Very reverent.

Farore: But what must be done will be done.  We cannot do anything to change that.

_The spirits fade away._

**Hyrule****Castle******

_Link looks around for any clues about who or what did this to the Hylian guards.  Suddenly, he hears the voices of three Moblins.  He jumps behind a statue so that he can hear what they are saying without being seen._

Moblin 1: Ha.  Hyrule's elite.  Those soldiers were some of the easiest targets we've had in a while.

Moblin 2: Yeah, and that girl's gonna make a fine meal tonight.

_The third Moblin, who is the biggest, smacks the second Moblin across the head._

Moblin Sergeant: Fool.  That girl isn't for a meal.  She has a very special purpose, which is why the Captain is her new personal escort.  If any of you maggots try to get within 10 feet of her, he will see to it that you become dinner.

Moblin 1: So what are we still doing here?  Everyone else has gone back to the camp.

Moblin Sergeant: We need to make sure that no one follows us.  The Boss says that if the so-called "Hero of Time" were to show up, he would screw everything up, and it'll be our heads.

Moblin 2: I don't think that there is much that the Boss can do to us the way he is right now.  I say we should just leave now.  Who cares if anyone follows us?  I'm bored and hungry.

Moblin Sergeant: Hmm, that does seem like a good idea.

Moblin 2: Really?

Moblin Sergeant: Yeah, there's just one problem.

_The Sergeant throws his spear right through the second Moblin's neck, and he dies instantly._

Moblin Sergeant: We are not the only creatures that the Boss controls, and if feels that we have screwed this up, he can send in something even more dangerous than us to kill us.  (To the first Moblin.) I'm sure that you have no objections to making sure that we are not followed, right?

Moblin 1: (Shaking.) No, of, of course not.

Moblin Sergeant: Good.

_Link pulls out his Fairy Slingshot and fires a shot right at the Sergeant's head.  It hits him right between the eyes, and he yells in pain.  Link jumps out from behind the statue and throws his boomerang at the Sergeant.  As he is waiting for it to return, the first Moblin comes up from behind him and punches him.  Link is thrown forward, but he quickly gets up.  He takes his Gilded Sword and plunges it into the first Moblin's foot.  He screams, and is now stuck where he is standing.  He tries to pull it out, but his hands are too big to firmly grip the sword.  Link turns his attention back to the Sergeant.  He lobs a bomb at the Sergeant to knock him over, and then takes his head off with the Great Fairy Sword.  By now, the first Moblin has freed himself by yanking his foot out of the ground, but Link is ready.  He uses a Deku Nut to stun him, and then he puts the Gilded Sword through his chest, but he intentionally misses the Moblin's heart._

Link: It's too bad that your Boss will have to find out that you failed him.

_The Moblin spits at Link._

Link: Charming.  But what is to be expected from such a primitive creature?  Manners?

Moblin 1: So are you going to get on with it and kill me, or are we just going to chat for a while?

Link: Wow, I didn't know your kind was capable of wit.  Anyway, yes.  I will kill you.  But first, you're going to tell me where you took my friend.

Moblin 1: (Sarcastically.) Sure, ok.  We're bringing her to the magical Happy Land where she will never feel pain again.  What are you going to do to me?  Torture?  I can withstand the kind of torture that could kill the strongest man in Hyrule.

Link: Oh, I'm sure that you can.  But there is a kind of torture that not even you will be able to stand.

_Link pulls out the Ocarina of Time and begins playing music.  The Moblin begins to writhe in pain._

Moblin 1: (Between screams.) No, I will never tell you, hero.  Just kill me.

_Link begins playing louder and faster.  The Moblin keeps writhing and screaming until he can take it no longer._

Moblin 1: Ok!  Ok, I'll tell you.  Just stop making that infernal noise!  The Captain is taking her to the Lost Woods.  We have an underground stronghold there.

Link: Where in the Lost Woods?

Moblin 1: It's near the Forest Temple.  At the entrance to the Sacred Meadow, there should be a large boulder, and underneath it is the entrance.

Link: Thank you.

_Link whistles for some guards._

Moblin 1: Aren't you going to kill me?

Link: As much as I would like to, if you are lying to me, I will be forced to put on another concert for you.

_ Half of the guards who are currently on duty arrive._

Officer: Yes, Master Link?

Link: Tie him up.  Make sure that he does not leave this castle, but do not take your eye off of him for a second.  Also, get the Princess out.  
Officer: That's already being taken care of, Young Master.  She and Impa are on their way to a safe house outside the Market.

Link: Great.

Officer: How long should we keep him (motions to the Moblin) imprisoned?

Link: Don't kill him until I return.

_Link leaves the Castle and summons Epona.  He rides back to the __Kokiri__Forest__ where he stocks up on supplies.  He then warps to the Sacred Meadow, where he meets Saria._

**Sacred **Forest****** Meadow**

Saria: Link, you're back so soon.  What did the Princess want?

_Link tells Saria about Zelda's dream and about his adventures in Termina._

Saria: Oh my God.  What are you going to do?

Link: I'm going to stop it.

Saria: That's good to know.  Hey, where's Malon?

Link: She was kidnapped by Moblins.  I captured one, and they told me that they have a base under these woods.

Saria: (Very angry.) Those filthy pig-beasts have desecrated this place with their presence?  Oh, I can barely think about it, I'm so enraged!  Well, I wish to help you rid us of their presence here.

Link: I don't know, Saria.  It will get a little dangerous.

_Saria__ pulls out a small dagger hidden under her tunic._

Saria: Don't worry, Link.  I know how to fight, and I love this place too much to sit back and do nothing while they are still here.

Link: Saria, I can't let you do this.  I would do anything to protect you, but if you are killed not only will I lose my oldest friend, Ganondorf will be freed from the void because not all of the Sages will be alive.

Saria: I thank you for your concerns, Link, but I want to do this, and there is nothing you can do to stop me.

Link: Very well.

_Link approaches the boulder that the Moblin spoke of.  He plants a bomb next to it.  When it explodes, Link and Saria jump into the chasm that was hidden underneath.  When they land, they see a small fortress in front of them.  Moblins, Deku Scrubs, and many other of Ganondorf's minions are guarding the building._

**Moblin**** Fortress**

Link: (Quietly.) We'll need to find a way to get in.

_The pair looks around.  Saria spots a small hole in the wall that is in an isolated section of the fortress._

Saria: Will that work?

Link: It'll have to.  I don't see any other way of getting in.

_Link and Saria quietly run toward the hole.  Link crawls through first, and, after making sure that the coast is clear, he calls for Saria.  She follows him in, and they make their way through the fortress.  Link has to be more vigilant than ever because he has to watch out for Saria.  Surprisingly, she is able to hold her own in fights.  Eventually, they reach the central room.  A group of high-ranking Moblins stand in a circle around Malon, and they are chanting.  Suddenly, a voice permeates the room.  However, it is not the voice of Ganondorf, as Link had expected.  It is the voice of Majora._

Majora: Why have you summoned me forth?

Moblin General: Where are you?  We can only hear you.

Majora: Of course you can only hear me.  My body is still too weak to do anything, so this is how I will be communicating with you for the time being.  So what is the purpose of your chanting?

Moblin General: We have the girl that you asked for, the Princess Zelda.

Malon: I keep telling you, I'm NOT the Princess.

Moblin Captain: Keep your mouth shut, girl.

Majora: You fools!  The girl speaks the truth.  She is nothing more than a simple farm girl.

Moblin Captain: But she was at the Castle, and she was surrounded by guards.

Majora: She was probably under arrest for something.  I am very upset with this turn of events, General.  The Great King isn't too happy either.  He grows more restless every day.  I can guarantee you that, unless you and your unit begin to make some progress, the day of his return will be the day of your death.  You had better pray that the next time you summon me…

Moblin General: What is it, oh Evil One?

Majora: I sense that you are not alone here.

_Link and Saria begin to sweat._

Moblin General: Of course I'm not alone.  My officers are here as well as the farm girl.

Majora: You idiot.  I can see that.  No, I sense two beings hiding in the shadows.  Check by the far wall over there.

Link: (Whispering to Saria.) Saria, run.  You cannot be captured.  If you are killed, Ganondorf will be free, and we will have both him and Majora to deal with.

_Saria__ turns to run, and she is able to get away.  After Saria gets out, Link draws his sword, but he is hopelessly outnumbered._

Moblin Colonel: Looks like you were right, Lord Majora.  We've a runt here.

_Majora__, who can still see the room despite not being physically there, recognizes Link._

Majora: (Surprised and angry.) YOU!  How did you get back to Hyrule?!

Link: I got back the way that I came in.

Majora: But only I can open the portal.  I had it sealed all those years ago to prevent things like this from happening.  There is no way that you could have, unless the two realms are, oh it doesn't matter.  You are one of the few people left alive who still knows about Termina, and I will soon fix that.

Link: How do you plan on doing that?  You are nothing but a voice, and if I were to take you on again, I would surely defeat you in your present state.

Majora: Fool.  Look around you.  Can you even begin to contemplate the odds of your successful escape?

Link: I've had worse.

Majora: Tear him to pieces, men.


	4. Fight And Flight

**Nexus' House**

_Nexus has finished his work on the trinket for the King.  He holds it up to the light, and it is revealed to be the Ocarina of Time.  The only thing that is missing from the Ocarina that Link has used is the Triforce symbol.  Nexus puts the Ocarina on his table, and then he sits down and waits.  10 minutes later, the hooded stranger enters Nexus' house._

Nexus: I was afraid that you wouldn't come back.

Stranger: Why Nexus, my dear lad, I am insulted that you think of me as a man who doesn't think that I'm a man of my word.

Nexus: Well, you know that hooded strangers aren't the most trust… Hey how did you know my name?  I don't believe that I ever told it to you.

Stranger: Asked around.  Anyway, have you considered my offer?

Nexus: I have.

Stranger: And your decision?

Nexus: I will accept your offer.

Stranger: Excellent.  You will not regret you decision today, young Master Nexus.

Nexus: I'm sure I won't.  So when do I get the power you told me about?

Stranger: After you help me.  As soon as you have done what I have asked, I will make you a God.

Nexus: How about giving me my reward now?  It could help me influence the King to see things from our point of view.

Stranger: No.  You will help me first.  These are my terms.

Nexus: I don't like your terms.  I want some guarantee that you can deliver what you've promised me.

_The Stranger's eyes begin to glow a bright orangish-yellow, and he begins advancing on Nexus while extending his hand toward him.  Suddenly, a sharp pain erupts in Nexus' chest.  Nexus clutches his hand to the point on his chest where the pain is and falls out of his chair._

Stranger: As you can see, young Master, I do have the ability to do what I have promised, and I would advise you to accept my terms.  The only other choice you have now is death.

Nexus: (Gasping for breath.) Death?  You can't kill me!  I'm your only link to his Majesty the King, and if they find me dead, not only will you lose your opportunity to become the King's Counsel, but the Hylian army will hunt you down and kill you.

_The pain ends as quickly as it began.  The Stranger flicks his wrist and Nexus is magically pulled into a standing position._

Stranger: I must have underestimated you, young Master.  Most people that I have encountered have broken under that kind of pain.  But you, you held you ground.  I am truly impressed.  I will compromise with you.  I will grant you the powers of a demi-God, for now anyway.  You will be a superb fighter, you will have the strength of armies, your sword will be state-of-the-art, and you will be able to fire magic through your weapon.  As soon as you have fulfilled the task I give you, I will give you the power of a true God.

Nexus: Now that's more like it.

_The Stranger walks toward Nexus and puts his hand over Nexus' face.  With has other hand he removes his hood; his face has the same color scheme and markings of the Majora's Mask.  All of a sudden, energy surges out of his hand and into Nexus' body, and it hurts him even worse than the pain from earlier._

Nexus: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Moblin**** Fortress**

_The Moblins begin to close in on Link.  He then pulls out the Goron Mask, and transforms into Darmani.  Link rolls into a ball and sprouts spikes.  He proceeds to slice through the Moblins until about a quarter of them are still alive.  Link gets out of the ball and starts using his brute strength to beat the Moblins to death.  Due to his lack of speed, the Moblins begin to attack him.  Link rolls away from his attackers, and he picks up a magic jar.  He then spots a large tank of water.  Link picks up Malon and throws her onto a raised platform, and then he punches through the tank, and then quickly removes the Goron Mask, and puts on the Zora Mask so that he becomes Mikau.  After the water floods the room, Link activates his electric shield and fries the remaining Moblins.  Link looks around, panting from exhaustion.  He suddenly comes to his senses and realizes what he has done._

Tatl: Woah.  I didn't know you had that in you.  I mean, you were completely ruthless.

Link: I didn't think that I had that in me either.  It must be the mask.  Its essence must be affecting my personality somehow.

_Malon__ is up above on the platform.  She saw the whole thing, and, while she is relieved that she is safe, she is somewhat afraid of Link's brutality._

Malon: (Her voice is shaking.) Well, at least you got the job done.

_A Moblin comes out of the shadows of the platform and grabs Malon by the waist and holds her over the edge of the platform._

Moblin Colonel: Yes.  You did get the job done.  Sadly for you and your friend, it will be your last battle.

_The Moblin is about to throw Malon into Link with enough force to kill them both when Navi flies in with Saria, Impa, and Princess Zelda.  Impa draws a knife and stabs the Moblin in the back.  He drops Malon, and Link catches her.  Link draws his boomerang and throws it at the Moblin, causing him to be stunned and lose his balance.  He falls off the platform and dies on impact.  While very relieved, Link is both surprised and angry to see the small group._

Link: Princess!  What madness has caused you to come to this place?!  You were escorted from the Castle to keep you safe.

Zelda: Your fairy friend came looking for you.  She found me in Kakariko, and convinced Impa to let me return to the Castle to find your location.  When I found out where you had gone, the three of us rushed to come help you out.  We found Miss Saria here outside the entrance to the fortress, and she told us about your situation.

Link: She doesn't know the half of it…

Tatl: That's right.  We couldn't be more outraged!  (Tatl motions at Navi.) You brought HER here!  She has no business here, and she will only distract us.

Link: Shut up.

Navi: Hello, Link.

Link: It's good to see you again, Navi.  I've been looking for you for a while.

Navi: (Motions to Tatl.) Who's the new girl?

Tatl: This "new girl" has helped our boy Link here save the world of Termina from the worst evil this realm has ever seen.

Link: I beg to differ, Tatl.

Tatl: Huh?

Link: Majora is undoubtedly a big problem; it is nothing in comparison to the King of Evil, Ganondorf.

Navi: And it was I who aided Link to defeat him and his alter-ego Ganon.

Impa: If I may interrupt, what did you mean when you said that Saria didn't know the half of it?

Link: I had Saria leave before the fight and my personal conversation with Majora.  She also does not comprehend his dangers; at least not yet.

Saria: I have an idea.  Anyone who would try to release Ganondorf from his prison definitely isn't going to be a friend of ours.

Link: Yeah, Majora has regained its body, and is trying to release Ganondorf from the Sacred Realm.  He also said something about the two dimensions of Hyrule and Majora.  He claims that only he could open and close the portal, and something is happening to the dimensions, but he cut himself off.

Zelda: We should probably try to find out what he was going to say.

Link: Yeah, but we don't know where he is.

Navi: But I thought you said he talked to you.

Tatl: Not physically, stupid.

Link: Tatl!

Malon: He wasn't physically here.  The Moblin army cast some spell to talk to him across some great distance.

Impa: Then we better start looking for it.  We'll need the help of the other Sages.

Link: Right.  Okay, Saria, you obviously can't leave the Forest, but I'll be in touch through the Ocarina.

Saria: Okay.

Link: Impa, you go to Death Mountain to find Darunia.

Impa: Yes sir, Master Link.

Link: Malon, do you know where Zora's Domain is?

Malon: No sorry.

Link: Okay, you follow the river to the source.  When you get to the top, whistle this song.

_Link teaches Malon Zelda's Lullaby._

Link: Take this knife with you, just in case.  Also, bring Tatl with you.

Malon: (Whining.) Why?

Link: She may be a little rough around the edges, but she can help you.

Malon: Fine.

Tatl: Hey, I'm not too psyched about this arrangement either, little girl.

Link: When you get there, tell the King that I sent you and you need to talk to Princess Ruto.  Tell her that we need her help.  Then bring her to the Castle.  Make sure that she stays fairly moist.  I'll go to Gerudo Valley to seek Nabooru.  The Forest Temple will be our meeting point.  Everyone try to be there by noon tomorrow.  Once we are all there, we will try to find Rauru to complete the group.  Navi, you're coming with me.

Navi: Of course, Link.

Link: Good luck, everyone.

_The group goes their separate ways._


	5. Council of the Sages

**Outside ****Hyrule****Castle******

_There is a huge gathering. Many humans are present, as well as representatives of the Gorons, the Zoras, and a fairy for the Kokiris. Everyone is looking at the King, who has his young daughter seated to one side of him, while on the other side sits Rauru, the Guru of Light. Nexus, who keeps his head down so that his cannot be seen, is standing behind the King, and he holds the Ocarina of Time on a velvet pillow. In the background, the __Temple__ of __Time__ can be seen, but it looks brand new, and with good reason; it is. Rauru's workers have just completed construction three days ago. The representatives are each holding their respective Spiritual Stones: the fairy holds the Kokiri's Emerald, the Goron holds the Goron's Ruby, and the Zora holds the Zora's Sapphire._

King: People of Hyrule, I am honored that you have all shown up today, for today is the 17th birthday of my daughter, the Princess Nona. As with the tradition, she will receive a great gift that will be blessed by the Wise Wizard. Rauru, the man who has given us this glorious temple for the three Spiritual Stones and the Master Sword, has the great duty of making this Ocarina a royal treasure. Master Nexus, please bring forth the Ocarina.

_Nexus walks up to the King and presents the Ocarina to him._

King: Master Nexus has spent nearly a month perfecting this instrument. I know that his hard work will be echoed in the beautiful music that it shall play.

_The King gives the Ocarina to Rauru, who performs a small ceremony. The Ocarina begins glowing, and the crowd is mesmerized. As Rauru finishes the ceremony, the Ocarina stops glowing, but it is given a permanent shine. Everyone claps. The King holds up the Ocarina, and then presents it to his daughter. The crowd then disperses. After most of the people have gone, Nexus approaches the King._

Nexus: My liege.

King: Splendid work, Master Nexus. I am sure that you wish for your compensation.

Nexus: Yes, sire, but I also wish to speak with you about a man who wishes to be counsel to you.

King: Follow me.

_The pair start walking. The King leads Nexus into his castle._

King: Now I know that I promised you 50,000 rupees for the job, but…

Nexus: Please, sire. This man, he yearns to be your counsel. I think that he would be great for the job. He is very qualified.

King: Times are a little rough now. I can only give you 100 rupees. I'm sure that you'll understand. Guard! Bring forth Nexus' payment.

_A soldier gives Nexus a small sack of rupees._

Nexus: But, this isn't even 10% of what we agreed on.

King: It's all I can do for now. Thank you, again.

_The King and Guard walk away. The Stranger, Majora, materializes in front of Nexus._

Majora: Wow, he screwed you good, kid. Sorry I couldn't tell you about it.

Nexus: (His voice shakes with anger.) You knew about this?

Majora: To be completely truthful, I never wanted to be a counselor. But I couldn't tell you about this, so I had to find a way for me to give you the power.

Nexus: Why didn't you tell me?

Majora: Can't change what's supposed to happen… too much. Plus that little toy may come in handy. You have no idea what kind of power that Wizard gave it.

Nexus: I don't care. All I want…

_Nexus picks his head up to reveal his eyes, which are now pure white, just like the Fierce Deity's Mask._

Nexus: Is revenge.

**Outside the Castle**

_A brilliant blue flash erupts from the Castle, and people scream in pain. Majora laughs._

**Gerudo****Valley******

_Link and Epona have reached the bridge leading to the Gerudo fortress. The bridge is guarded by three Gerudo guards, and initially, they won't let Link pass into their country._

Link: I have business with Lady Nabooru. You must let me pass immediately.

Guard 1: You're joking, right?

Guard: Men aren't allowed into our land. Especially a boy as shrimpy as you.

Link: What about the Gerudo King? He's a man.

Guard 3 (Annoyed): Big exception there, kid.

Guard 1: Now run back home to Mommy before we're forced to _escort_ you back.

_Nabooru__ arrives, and she is obviously angry at the guards._

Nabooru: Have you twits forgotten what I told you?!

Guard 3: Our orders are clear. No children or men are to enter our borders, under pain of death.

Nabooru: I told you that if any boys that fit this kid's description arrive, they are to be brought to me immediately. Come on, Master Link.

Link: Thanks, Nabooru.

_The three guards are very annoyed, and as Link passes them, the second guard tries to poke Link with her sword. However, Link is too quick for her and he quickly draws his sword and cuts off her hand. The guard screams in agony. Nabooru is very amazed at Link's speed. Link also cannot believe he was able to defend himself so quickly._

Nabooru: Wow, kid. I knew you were good, but I never realized how fast you were.

Link: I guess I didn't either.

**Gerudo**** Fortress**

_Nabooru__ has escorted Link to a central chamber in the fortress. Two lesser guards have served the pair water and fruit._

Nabooru: So what brings you to my desolate part of Hyrule? Miss me already?

Link: I wish it were that simple… or good for that matter. We have a big problem. This thing I recently fought, Majora, has resurfaced and is trying to free Ganondorf from the Sacred Realm.

Nabooru: Wait, how recently did you fight this Mojo guy?

Link: Majora.

Nabooru: Right, Majora. Anyway, didn't you just finish something four days ago?

Link: Long story. Involves a parallel universe and time manipulation. If we have time, I'll tell you about it later. Anyway, Majora is a demonic spirit. When I last fought him, he was using a representative mask to possess a Skull Kid. He tried to destroy a place called Termina. I thought that I killed him, but not only did he survive, he's made his way back to Hyrule, and he wants to double his chances by releasing the King of Evil.

Nabooru: I see. And you need me to…

Link: To help out the other Sages and try to think of something to stop these guys.

Nabooru: Of course. When do we leave?

Link: Right now. Get a horse ready, we're going to the forest to meet up with everyone else.

**Sacred ****Forest**** Meadow**

_Link, Malon, Navi, Tatl, Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, Nabooru, and Zelda are standing around in a circle at the base of the __Forest__Temple__._

Link: It's good to see you all again, and let me extend my thanks to all of you for coming all this way to…

Darunia: Think nothing of it, brother. The protection of this realm takes precedence over anything else. It is us who must thank you for summoning us in time to plan against the first strike of this new enemy.

Malon: So what do we do now? What can the six of you do to stop it?

Impa: Nothing.

Malon (Slightly scared): What do you mean nothing. I thought that Link said that the Sages were the ones who sealed Ganon in the Sacred Realm in the first place. Surely you can do it to this Majora thing.

Saria: What Impa meant was that the _six_ of us can't do anything because there are _seven_ Sages. We need Rauru, the Sage of Light.

Ruto: The thing is, I don't think he exists on this plane of existence.

Malon: Huh?

Ruto: It's a little hard to explain.

Link: I think I know where we can start looking, though. It's just a hunch, but I think that we can somehow channel him in the Temple of Time. That is where I met his spirit the first time. Actually, it was the only time I've met his spirit. At least that was the only time we had a significant discussion.

Zelda: Yeah, I think that I read that Rauru built the Temple of Time over an older temple. One that was devoted to the Three Goddesses. I think that, in times past, people who sought guidance brought gifts to the Goddesses and they would appear to them with aid.

Malon: So what do we do?

Link: We dig.


	6. Disclosure

**The Sacred Realm**

Din: Long ago, there was no world. There was no land, no people, nothing at all. There was only chaos.

Nayru: Then, the three Golden Goddesses, Din, the Goddess of Power, Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore, the Goddess of Courage created the two realms of Hyrule and Termina.

Farore: Before they left the world, they left a gift in each realm; the Sacred Triangles. Hylians called theirs the Triforce, while the Terminans referred to theirs as the Triad.

Din: For many years, the two realms coexisted in one world. Two separate countries on a single planet. People were free to move between the two realms freely, and the two lands depended upon the other. Certain resources were plentiful in one land while other resources occupied the other.

Nayru: However, this harmony was not meant to last. A dark creature named Majora attempted to gain control of both realms. He used power, fame, and fortune to manipulate unsuspecting souls into doing his bidding. He also used macabre rituals to transfer his essence from his body into a sort of energy, which he hoped would prevent him from ever being killed.

Farore: Majora eventually targeted a young man named Nexus. He promised the man the power of a god in exchange for his help. Majora foresaw that Nexus would be "betrayed" by the Hylian king, and Majora goaded Nexus into channeling his anger to nearly obliterate the two realms.

Din: The survivors of the attack came after Majora and Nexus. Majora's body was mutilated by the angry mob, but his essence was transferred into a cursed mask that bore his likeness.

Nayru: Before the mob came for Nexus, he came to his senses and, while he was still angry, he was also disgusted with himself. He would have allowed the mob to kill him, but did not realize that Majora cursed him as well as endowing him with his gift; when his body was destroyed, his soul was also placed into the Fierce Deity's Mask.

Farore: The mask, when worn by a man of a virtuous heart, would spell doom for Majora and his fellow villains. But if it was worn by a man with an evil heart, it would aid them in destroying Hyrule and Termina.

Din: However, the mask would also impress upon its user Nexus' opposite personality. Meaning, if a righteous man wore it, they would also become a stronger and angrier person, and if the wicked wore it, they would begin to repent their ways.

Nayru: Soon after these events, the two masks were separated. The Fierce Deity Mask was sent to Termina in order to aid them, for no great heroes were ever prophesized to appear in that realm. Majora was left in Hyrule to be dealt with by the Hero of Time.

Farore: We then separated the two realms. A new planet was created in an alternate dimension, and Termina was sent there in order to ensure that Majora and Nexus did not meet again.

Din: Majora, however, somehow acquired the ability to traverse the two worlds.

Nayru: He planned to let Ganondorf take over Hyrule while he went to Termina, where there was no Hero of Time, and nearly destroy the realm and claim the Triad for himself.

Farore: The Hero of Time's presence in Termina was a surprise and a setback, but he did not fear death.

Din: Now, he is planning to ally himself with the great King of Evil in order to finally control Hyrule and the Triforce.

Nayru: Furthermore, the dimensions are beginning to reunite. The separation was never meant to be permanent. The two worlds were supposed to merge back together after the Hero of Time defeated Ganon in Hyrule and Majora in Termina. If this happens, with Ganondorf and Majora alive and at full strength, both realms will likely perish.

Farore: Fortunately for the inhabitants of Hyrule and Termina, there are two things that Majora doesn't know. One of them is that, allowing Nexus' spirit to survive would inadvertently create a second Hero as well as strengthen the prophesized Hero of Time. The other is that anything can be defeated.


End file.
